


Homecoming

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns home for the first time in six years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sam and Blaine went into the Marines

Sam shifted nervously on his feet as he stood outside the door to the home he shared with two of his best friends. Technically the home was partly his, he and Blaine had worked together to buy it and pay it off so the Kurt would have a nice, safe place to live while they were deployed. But he hadn’t stepped foot in it for six years and it didn’t feel right to just use his key and walk in. He felt out of place already.

You’re a Marine for godsake, Sam, get a hold of yourself. He was just about to knock when he heard the sound of barking and laughter coming from the backyard. His heart clenched at the memory of the young pit bull he’d left to be taken care of and practically raised by Kurt. Without a second though Sam left the front porch and walked around the side of the house to the backyard, leaning on the fence to watch the goings on.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Blaine tossing a ball for Sully to retrieve. It did his heart good to see Blaine smiling and having fun again; there at the end of his tour, Blaine hadn’t been doing much of either. There was something just fundamentally wrong about that and Sam had genuinely been happy for his friend to go home.

And then there was Kurt, lounging in a hammock that Blaine had probably put up and reading a book. He looked so content and would look up every once in awhile to watch Blaine play with Sully and the look on his face was one that said his world was complete.

Just like that Sam’s stomach sank. They didn’t need him. They were so happy together, it was apparent in the way they looked at each other. Maybe he’d had a place before enlisting, but there wasn’t one for him anymore.

Sam hefted his dufflebag and turned to walk away when he heard his name being shouted. He turned to see Blaine running toward him with Sully easily outrunning him and Kurt scrambling to get out of the hammock. Blaine vaulted over the fence and yanked Sam into a bearhug and Sam was surprised to feel fine tremors in Blaine’s muscles.

“They said your copter went down,” Blaine said into his shoulder. An instant later Kurt opened the gate and joined in the hug. Sully was whimpering, but sitting and waiting for an invitation like the well trained dog he was.

“It did,” Sam said and pulled back enough to look at them both. “I can’t really talk about it.”

“That’s okay, all that matters is that you’re here,” Kurt said, and Sam was surprised by how choked up he sounded.

“Someone else is dying to say hello though,” Blaine said and pulled Kurt to the side.

Sam knelt down and opened his arms toward Sully, “C’mere buddy.”

Sully charged across the distance and threw himself at Sam. Sam laughed as he was bowled over by Sully, who was whimpering and crying in happiness. For a few minutes Sam rolled around and played with his dog.

“Alright you crazy beast,” Sam said, laughing as he pushed Sully away from him.

For a moment Sam just lay in the grass and looked up at his two friends who looked even happier than they had before they saw him. He realized in that moment that he’d been foolish to think for even a moment that he didn’t have a place with them anymore. They were still two of his best friends and whether they needed him or not, they wanted him in their lives and that was more than enough for him.


End file.
